


"You're Mine"

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Stand Alone, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Kyoutani sees Yahaba flirting with somebody else and even though they're not dating he is over come with jealousy. So, he takes matters into his own hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, my country is fucked and to lessen the pain I'm posting smut of one of my favorite Haikyuu couples. I wrote this in July so if there are any mistakes please let me know! Or ignore them, your call. Enjoy~

Kyoutani is not having a good night.

The air smells of weed, a smell that he does _not_ favor. Somebody spilled beer on him twenty minutes ago stumbling over their own two feet and he’s still damp. And worst of all, he has the best view in the house to watch the boy he’s in love with flirt with somebody else.

Needless to say, Kyoutani is not having a good night.

He never meant to let his attraction get out of hand like this. They were only fucking. That’s it. It was just sex, no strings attached. But over time he realized he loved the way the sandy-haired boy scratched up his back, bit into his skin and clenched around him. He loved the moans that escaped those pink lips and the way his name flowed so perfectly over his tongue. He loved their post-sex conversations about nothing. The boy was such a nerd.

Kyoutani took a large gulp of the watered down frat beer in his hand. He couldn’t wrench his black eyes away from the boy. He caught every fleeting touch, every bite of a lip, every laugh. Everything riled him up more and he finished the beer, rising to get more. He had to pass the flirting duo to get some.

Black eyes meet light brown ones as he passes. There’s a glimmer in those brown eyes that he could look at all day. He shoots him a glare as if to say “ _what’re you looking at?_ ” and fills his cup up. He’s not aware of how many beers he’s drank at this point but he knows it’s probably too many, even for how watered down it is.

Kyoutani wanders the house aimlessly, not wanting to go back to watching his lover flirt with somebody else. He watches Matsukawa and Hanamaki dominate Oikawa and Iwaizumi in beer pong, Oikawa drunkenly whining about it and hanging off his “precious Iwa-chan~.” Iwaizumi is too far gone to push him off. He doesn’t stick around for the next round.

There’s a couple trying to discreetly get each other off in the corner but it’s not working. He passes them with a look of disgust on his face. He hears the familiar hoots of an owl and peers into the kitchen where he’s chugging what looks like a bottle of vodka. Kyoutani doesn’t stick around for the aftermath.

He finds himself back in the seat that he was in earlier when he was watching Yahaba flirt with a mystery guy. However, Yahaba isn’t there and Kyoutani finds himself searching for his favorite brunette. Finally, he spots the boy slowly walking backwards up the stairs, lips attached to those of the one he was flirting with.

Kyoutani crushes the solo cup in his hand, alcohol spilling over the brim and blindly follows them up the stairs. He weaves in and out of the stragglers and watches them disappear into the room. If he wasn’t so drunk he probably wouldn’t have even followed them. He would’ve acted as if he didn’t see a thing.

But he was drunk and he was _pissed_ and now there was even more beer on him and soon the door was slamming into the wall as he threw it open.

Yahaba’s shirt is halfway up his torso and he parts in shock from the boy he’s making out with. He stares at Kyoutani in the doorway, “Kyoutani what-“

His words are cut off by the blond throwing the boy off of him and punching him in the face. Yahaba blinks and tries to grab his arm, “Kyoutani, _stop_.” The look he receives makes him let go.

Kyoutani pulls the mystery boy to his feet and punches him in the gut, “Get the fuck out of here.” He snarls and turns the boy around, shoving him forcefully out the door. He slams it shut and locks it before turning back to Yahaba.

Yahaba looks as angry as he feels, brown eyes bright and blazing, “What the _fuck_ Kyoutani. You’re drunk. You can’t just walk in here and punch people!”

Kyoutani huffs and walks up to him so they’re chest to chest. Yahaba has the height advantage but feels small under Kyoutani’s hard gaze. “You’re mine.” Kyoutani growls.

Yahaba barks out a laugh, “I’m _yours_? We’re nothing Kyoutani, we just fuck, and that’s it.” Pain spread through Yahaba’s chest as he spoke those words, not that Kyoutani had to know that.

Kyoutani is not having a good night.

He takes a deep breath before shoving Yahaba against the wall. “Dude seriously what the _fu_ -“ Yahaba’s voice is cut off by Kyoutani’s lips slamming into his, a deathly grip on his waist. Yahaba squeaks in surprise before digging his fingers into broad shoulders, tugging that mouth roughly against his.

Yahaba can’t deny that Kyoutani is the best at kissing. The way the shorter drags his tongue across teeth and lips, the way his teeth graze ever so lightly over his bottom lip, the way he kisses Yahaba so _desperately_. It all knocks the air from the brunette’s lungs and he can’t help but clutch at him just as needy.

Kyoutani grunts as their teeth clink together. He’s pushing hard, too hard but he doesn’t care. He pins Yahaba to the wall with his body and claws at his shirt, pushing it up. Their lips part with a pop and both shirts find the floor.

They’re kissing again just as sloppily. Yahaba gasps as Kyoutani bucks his hips against his, thumbs pressing just above his hip bone. Kyoutani takes this opportunity to lick at the roof of Yahaba’s mouth and the brunette jerks in his grasp.

Kyoutani smirks in victory and detaches their lips, moving his lips to Yahaba’s neck. As he sucks on the skin Yahaba claws his way down Kyoutani’s back, grabbing his jean-clad ass. “Fuck.” He mumbles as Kyoutani licks a clean stripe across the mark he’s continuing to make.

Yahaba paws his hands down the blonde’s chest and fumbles with the button of his jeans as Kyoutani bites down on his shoulder, “Jesus, are you giving me polka dots?” Yahaba huffs as he unbuttons the jeans and tugs the zipper down, bringing them halfway down Kyoutani’s thighs.

Kyoutani moves his head to a different spot and nips in response.

Yahaba gropes Kyoutani through his boxers, finding him already hard. He wraps his arms around his length and gives a few tugs, grinning when Kyoutani moans. He continues the fast-paced jerking of his hand his head lolls to the side when Kyoutani reaches for his own jeans.

Kyoutani has Yahaba naked in an instant, clothes discarded somewhere in the room. He bats the boy’s hand away from his aching erection and pulls his jeans and boxers off so he’s naked too. He presses their bodies together and grabs both their dicks in his hand, starting an agonizingly slow jerking process.

“Let me suck your dick,” Yahaba pants.

Kyoutani gazes at him hard, black eyes unwavering before he lets go of their dicks. Yahaba drops to his knees instantly. His tongue flicks out, dragging unhurriedly up the length. He does this for a bit, getting it nice and wet. Kyoutani has his fingers thread through Yahaba’s hair and his eyes are closed, reveling in the situation.

When Yahaba knows he’s not paying attention and is completely immersed in the sensations of his tongue, he takes as much of Kyoutani into his mouth. Kyoutani moans in surprise and tugs on Yahaba’s hair. Yahaba is relentless and bobs his head madly, ignoring the pulls of hair.

He sets up a steady pace, sucking lightly and pulling off to tease his tongue around the head. Kyoutani is a mess before him, letting out little grunts and moans of appreciation. Yahaba keeps his finger circled around the base as he mouths up and down the length.

“You like that?” He breathes, nuzzling Kyoutani’s erection against his face.

Kyoutani stares at him, “Wanna fuck you.”

Yahaba’s lips quip up in a smirk, “Not yet.” He takes Kyoutani in his mouth once more. He hollows his cheeks. He makes sure to flatten his tongue flush up against his dick as he slowly drags his mouth up and down. He loves sucking dick and Kyoutani has a pretty nice dick.

“M’fuck.” Kyoutani grumbles and his hips jerk forward. Yahaba gags and pulls off.

“Dude.”

“Sorry,” Kyoutani grunts and pulls Yahaba to his feet, shoving him against the wall. Yahaba’s lips are slick with saliva and Kyoutani licks it up before shoving his tongue into the depths of his mouth. Yahaba digs his nails in to his shoulders and goes to bring him closer but Kyoutani is already gone, searching in the bedside table for condoms and lube.

Luckily, he finds some and slicks up two fingers. Yahaba is still leaning on the wall, watching him curiously. Kyoutani walks back over to him, dropping the lube at their feet. “You’re not even gonna fuck me on the bed?”

“Nope. Gonna fuck you good against this wall.” Kyoutani grabs under Yahaba’s left knee and hikes it up over his waist. He wastes no time circling Yahaba’s entrance with his two lubed fingers.

“Wait, fuck-“ Yahaba goes to protest but Kyoutani doesn’t miss a beat, shoving both in until they’re full surrounded by Yahaba’s warmth. Yahaba cries out in a moan and shivers at the feeling of being filled by Kyoutani’s fingers. He doesn’t get a moment to breathe as Kyoutani thrusts his fingers out with abandon.

Yahaba is tight around his fingers and Kyoutani slowly stretches him. He exhales sharply every time he hears Yahaba gasp or moan. He twists his wrist at the right time and Yahaba chokes out a sob, pulling at Kyoutani’s shoulder. “P-Please…” He whimpers.

“What?” Kyoutani buries his nose in Yahaba’s neck, skin glistening with sweat. The fingers keep up their anguish. Yahaba goes to open his mouth but all that comes out his a loud moan as Kyoutani’s fingers curl up towards his prostate. “There, hm?”

Yahaba leans his head back against the wall and his mouth falls open as the fingers shift, scissoring as they _hammer_ against the one spot. The taller is a mess and he can barely support himself. Luckily Kyoutani is holding him up as his fingers drive in, rubbing deliciously against his walls.

“F-Fuck me, _ooooh,_ ” Yahaba draws out a moan as Kyoutani spikes his prostate. “Kyoutani p-please I ne _eeeeed_ it.”

Kyoutani huffs and considers this for a moment before pulling his fingers out. He doesn’t hesitate to roll the condom over himself. He rubs lube all over his covered cock and lines himself up, tightening his grip on Yahaba’s thigh.

The only warning Yahaba gets is a bite to the shoulder.

As Kyoutani shoves in he basically screams. If the music pumping through the frat house wasn’t so loud everybody there probably would have heard him. Kyoutani lifts Yahaba’s leg higher and thrusts into him, hitting deeper. Yahaba’s eyes roll back in his head.

Yahaba loves the way Kyoutani feels inside him. He’s the right amount of thick and through the condom he can feel every inch of Kyoutani. It’s exhilarating. He loves the way Kyoutani grips his leg and can feel the soothing little rubs that the boy gives his skin.

Yahaba bites his lip as the blonde continues to thrust. Their skin slides together, slick with sweat. Yahaba’s hair clings to his forehead as he grasps Kyoutani by the shoulder desperately. The leg he has on the ground is shaking and he’s trying to move his hips to meet Kyoutani’s thrusts but it’s not happening.

“Lift me,” Yahaba gasps, biting onto Kyoutani’s neck.

Kyoutani grabs his other leg and fucks into him harder against the wall. Yahaba cries out and digs his heels into the curve of Kyoutani’s ass. “Fuck yeah _fuck yeah_ harder….” He continues to babble as Kyoutani thrusts harder.

Yahaba’s back is being rubbed raw against the wall but he doesn’t care. The way their skin smacks together and the sounds that fill the room are extremely erotic. Yahaba definitely didn’t picture his night ending up like this but he doesn’t mind. All he wanted to do was rile the blonde up a little. He wraps his legs tighter around Kyoutani’s waist, gripping his upper arms. His dick twitches against his stomach as he feels the muscles contract beneath the skin.

Kyoutani grips Yahaba’s cheeks as he changes angles. Even with the stretching he’s incredibly tight and hugs Kyoutani’s dick like a glove. He’s hot and wet around him and Kyoutani grunts with every thrust. He’s absolutely lost in the sensations of Yahaba, tasting his salty skin and smelling him. He smells like hazelnut Kyoutani decides and he’s addicted to it.

Yahaba draws out an “f” sounds with his mouth as Kyoutani pounds into him. Finally he chokes out a “ _faster_ ” and Kyoutani complies, hips smacking even harder against Yahaba’s ass. He grips his ass so hard it’ll probably bruise, not that Yahaba minds.

The only sound in the room is their grunts and moans of pleasure.

That is, until Kyoutani finds _that_ spot and Yahaba lets out a scream. Kyoutani’s eyes widen in shock but it’s only a second and then he’s smirking. “Right there huh?”

He abuses the spot and Yahaba becomes a drooling mess in his arms. “ _Hnn mmmm oooo…._ ” The sounds falling from his mouth are unintelligible but he doesn’t mind.

In fact, after a few more times he’s coming untouched and he sees white. He pants into Kyoutani’s neck, muttering his name over and over again in a chant. Their stomaches are both sticky now as they press together.

Kyoutani could pass out with the way Yahaba clenches around him. He adjusts Yahaba in his arms, who is shuddering from overstimulation. He’s close, so close… “You’re mine, Shigeru,” He growls into brunette tufts of hair. “All fucking mine.” He digs his nails into the flesh of Yahaba’s ass.

Yahaba clenches around him and moans, almost sobbing, “I’m yours… I’m yours!”

And then Kyoutani is spilling into the condom, slamming Yahaba against the wall as he finished. Yahaba’s shaky breath ghosts over Kyoutani’s neck and he shivers, legs finally giving out. He pulls out and they sink to the floor, still clinging to each other.

Kyoutani feels extremely sober and he mumbles into Yahaba’s neck, “M’ sorry.” He takes the condom off and ties it off, flinging it towards the garbage.

Yahaba laughs halfheartedly, “It’s fine. Better you than some stranger.”

Kyoutani shuts his eyes and hugs the taller closer. His heart is racing and he just wants to tell Yahaba how he feels but clearly he doesn’t feel the same way. “You’re mine.” He finally repeats.

Yahaba pulls away but Kyoutani refuses to meet his eyes. He scoffs, “Of course I’m yours you fucking dork.” He grabs hold of the boy’s chin, forcing him to look at him. Black eyes are nervous and somber, daring to look away from him. “If I wasn’t I would’ve fought you harder before.”

Kyoutani’s cheeks heat up, “Then why’d you come up here with that guy?”

Yahaba lifts his shoulders in a shrug, “To make you jealous.”

It’s silent and then Kyoutani puffs out a laugh, bringing their lips together, “I hate you.”

“No you don’t.” Yahaba sings against his lips and they stay like that for a while, lips lazily moving against each other. Their clothes remain discarded across the floor, seemingly forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
